Increased support for computational biology, mapping and analysis of complex traits, and comprehensive phenotyping are key elements of the Laboratory's five-year strategic plan for research, completed and approved in November 2004. The plan also places a major focus on using a multi-disciplinary approach that integrates in silico and in vivo methodologies to study mammalian biology and disease at the systems level. The space, infrastructure, and other functions required for the planned growth of Jackson's research program are synonymous with those needed for successful operation of the CGD. Center Advisory Board The Center Advisory Board, drawn from experts outside the proposed Center, will review the Center's progress and activities annually at a two-day meeting at The Jackson Laboratory. Minutes from these meetings will be included in each progress report to NIGMS. The four to six members will be chosen on the basis of their expertise and stature in the international scientific community. Because the use of a multidisciplinary in silico - in vivo approach to study biology at the systems level is the emerging focus overall at Jackson as well as the focus of the proposed Center, we will choose members who broadly reflect the areas of our systems biology research. These will include experts in the use of computational approaches to study biological and genetic mechanisms;in genome organization and evolution;and in complex trait analysis and mapping. Drs. Churchill, Woychik, and Kenneth Paigen will attend each Board meeting. The Board will select pilot projects for funding (see Research Development and Training Core) after reviewing all applications. Pilot project recipients from the previous year will submit written reports before the annual Advisory Board meeting and will meet with the Advisors during their visit. Progress toward significant publications and submission of NIGMS grants or other grants related to systems biology or genome structure will be monitored, and the award and review process adjusted if needed to increase success of the program. The Board will recommend candidates for recruitment to The Jackson Laboratory and the CGD, particularly those promising young investigators in systems biology research who would mesh well with existing Scientific Staff and benefit from the genetic and phenotyping resources offered by the CGD. The Advisors will also make these recommendations to Dr. Woychik and will review the progress of current CGD Investigators. In particular, the board will be responsible for reviewing the progress of Ms. Svenson (Project 4 co-Leader) and making recommendations regarding her advancement to Project Leader. Each project and core supported by the Center will be reviewed annually by the Board. Review will include written evaluation. The Board will look at usage statistics, overall management of the cores and quality of work, fee structures and costs, and overall value to CGD members. The Board will recommend new methodologies to be included in the relevant cores. From other Advisory Board meetings at Jackson, we have found that both the Advisors and the core support personnel enjoy and benefit from direct interactions, either through tours of the relevant facilities, or poster sessions in which core personnel describe their work. These poster sessions are lively events held in a central location that are also effective in drawing Jackson Scientific Staff members'interest to new capabilities within the core services. Each annual Advisory Board meeting will feature a presentation by one Advisor to the entire Jackson Laboratory research and resource community, followed by a reception. Through this rotating series of 209 Churchill, Gary A. presentations and social interactions, the entire Jackson faculty will become engaged with the research perspectives in systems biology represented on the Board. Research Coordination A full-time Ph.D.-level Project Manager, to be hired, will work with Dr. Churchill and the core leaders to develop and implement procedures and policies that enable efficient coordination among core activities and ensure that the cores meet the research needs of the six Center projects. The Project Manager will provide this function for all core components with the exception of the pilot projects (see Research Training and Development Core), which will be under the direct supervision of the Center PI, Dr. Churchill. Regular meetings of core users will provide another mechanism to ensure research coordination among cores. Investigators using the Animal or Molecular Biology cores will meet at least monthly to coordinate collection of biological and DNA samples and review progress of phenotyping screens, genotyping, gene expression experiments, and mapping projects. Investigators using the Computation Core will meet at least monthly to coordinate use of the Core services and resources. Core Management Center members will have access to all of The Jackson Laboratory's central Scientific Services, which are described in the Resources and Environment (R&E) section. The Molecular Biology and Computation Cores proposed for our Center are elements of these Scientific Services. Ms. Valerie Scott, Senior Director of Scientific Services, is responsible for their overall management. She reports to Mr. Chuck Hewett, Chief Operating Officer of the Laboratory, and is advised by the Director of the Laboratory, the Director of Research &Discovery, and the Scientific Advisory Committee, which comprises six Scientific Staff members. A technical expert acts as the Service Manager in each Scientific Service;they are responsible for day-to-day operations management including Service staff supervision, developing and managing budgets, and bringing new technologies into the Service. The Scientific Services are supported (in relatively even proportions) by institutional funds, user fees, and several external funding sources, including the Cancer Center Support Grant, National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute, and the National Center for Research Resources. A major goal of the Core facilities is to provide access to quality services at reasonable prices. Toward that end, The Jackson Laboratory commits institutional funds to ongoing operator training, equipment maintenance, and service contracts for major instrumentation without passing that cost on to users. Fees are reviewed by the Scientific Advisory Committee, Services Faculty Advisors, and the Chief Financial Officer before being implemented at the start of the fiscal year in June. Research Administration The Jackson Laboratory has an efficient research administrative structure that will support the CGD in fiscal management and compliance matters. The Office of Sponsored Programs is a centralized administrative department that provides assistance in obtaining sponsored research funds, managing sponsored research activity, and offering administrative support services. The Grants Office coordinates the grant application process and provides administrative oversight of federally mandated internal compliance committees. Sponsored Research Programs prepares and tracks all application and award budgets;reviews and approves all re-budgeting requests according to sponsor requirements;and negotiates and tracks all subcontract and consortium agreements with collaborating institutions. Research Administrative Support Services provides administrative and secretarial support to the Scientific Staff and associated research associates/scientists, laboratory personnel, and postdoctoral fellows. It is also responsible for coordination and administration of the seminar speaker and visiting investigator programs. Ms. Louise Lopez will provide this support for Dr. Churchill for administering the CGD. The Scientific Program Development group assistsnew investigators in obtaining competitive research funding and identifies relevant federal and private sources of funds. They advise scientific staff members on grantsmanship strategies as needed. Grant proposals and manuscripts are edited upon request, with emphasis on new Scientific Staff and those investigators for whom English is a second language. 210 Churchill, Gary A. Core 2- Research Development andTraining Core Dr. Richard P. Woychik, Core Leader 211